


Everyone Loves A Tentacle

by mansikka



Series: Everyone Loves A Tentacle [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Michael Guerin/Alex Manes - Freeform, Crack, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Friendship, M/M, POV Multiple, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: What is the etiquette for speaking to a friend who has somehow found themselves with tentacles for limbs?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Everyone Loves A Tentacle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This entire section is told from different POVs, separated into four chapters. Buddie is in every chapter, though we don't hear anything from their POV.
> 
> Chapter 1 - Alec Lightwood  
> Chapter 2 - Dean Winchester  
> Chapter 3 - Michael Guerin  
> Chapter 4 - Magnus Bane

**Alec**

When Alec gets home after one of the dullest Clave meetings on record, his first thought is how nice it might be to drink the entire world. Which he doesn't; when Magnus said he'd be busy for the day and would portal them in something for dinner, Alec got the impression he wanted to make it up to him for missing the meeting. Not that he blames him. If he had a way to get out of it he would have done, already out of excuses for the few he has avoided this month. There are only so many _no_ s the Clave can hear before they all start pulling sour faces. Even if he is the Inquisitor.

Though for the shortness of Magnus' messages and the absence of replies, Alec gets the impression Magnus might need a drink as much as he wants one. So, after calling out to see if Magnus is home and realizing he isn't, Alec takes a quick shower, washing away his day. The meeting went on for most of it, his few minutes of reprieve taken up by other tedious things. Alec can't tell if it's Magnus' influence or just how uninteresting stiff Clave officials have become to him, but he would happily let Magnus whisk them away somewhere if he suggested it.

When out of the shower and toweling his hair dry, Alec hears the telltale whoosh of a portal, feeling something in his chest soften just for knowing Magnus is now home. He hears him muttering to himself, and, when he peeks out of the bedroom sees him charging through the apartment; apparently apothecary-bound. Yes; his husband is definitely in need of a drink.

"Just how bad was today?" Alec calls out while heading straight for their cocktail table and making something suitably strong.

"Awful. Embarrassing. Inspirational. And, intriguing," Magnus says as he comes back through, ignoring the glass Alec extends towards him and instead dropping his face into his neck with a soft groan.

Alec presses a hand to his lower back while carefully returning the glass to the table, then hugs him properly. "Everything okay?"

"I suppose."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Momentarily."

That Magnus then tightens his grip on him and snuggles closer still tells Alec all he needs to know. In silence he holds him, waiting as he feels the tension slowly leaving his body. When Magnus sighs again Alec loops his hands low at his waist and pulls back to see his face.

"Better?"

"A little. Thank you, Alexander," Magnus says, with a belated kiss in greeting. "How was your day?"

"Long? Boring? And I assume less eventful than yours."

"I apologize for not being there."

"Seriously. Don't even worry about it."

Magnus hums, tapping his back then letting go of him, spotting the drinks Alec has made and downing his in one. "This is good."

"Another?"

"Please. Have you anything in mind you would like for dinner?"

"Not really. You?"

"Anything that is not seafood," Magnus says, grimacing. Which is unusual for Magnus. There is definitely a story there. Alec knows he'll tell him, and only that Magnus is getting thoughts organized in his head before he speaks.

"Then, how about that Turkish place we like?"

"Perfect. I'll just change. And shower," Magnus asks, looking down at himself with an out loud, _ugh_ , before walking away.

Alec watches him leave, having no idea what Magnus might be seeing that he isn't; Magnus is beautiful as always. Alec takes a sip of his drink, wincing at the thought of drinking it all in one gulp, though makes a second for Magnus as requested.

Deciding to wait on the balcony, Alec steps outside, thankful for the soft breeze in the air. The view is beautiful; Magnus keeps rotating the building so on the days he is particularly peeved at the Clave they look over Alicante instead of Idris. They see far more of Alicante than Idris, which Alec thinks says a lot.

By the time Magnus joins him, Alec is halfway through his drink and pleasantly numb. He smiles for the hands at his waist and the kiss to his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Magnus when he tucks into his side.

"Thank you for waiting for me. Are you hungry?"

"I'm not starving. So, if you want to talk before we eat, I'm fine with that."

"What would you say, if I told you that a Mundane had accidentally performed a spell on themselves that, while not causing any permanent damage, has altered them somewhat."

"I would say... how did they get hold of the spell?"

Immediately Magnus stiffens, and in doing so clues Alec into what might have happened to him today. At least in part.

"Tell me."

"Only if you promise not to laugh; it must be very traumatic for him. Not that he is showing many signs of trauma," Magnus adds, mostly talking to himself and sounding shocked for his own words. In awe, almost. Bewildered, definitely.

"I promise not to laugh; are you okay, though? Something didn't happen to you, did it?"

Magnus sighs, turning and patting his hand against his chest. "Do you remember how fascinated one of our... favorite firefighters is with my library?"

Oh. "What spell did Buck do on himself?"

"Oh, only a minor... modification."

"Magnus..."

"He has tentacles," Magnus blurts out, closing his eyes. "For approximately two weeks. In place of his legs."

Trying to picture it, Alec tilts his head, even closes his eyes. Nope. It's not working. "Well. I guess... that was a surprise?"

"That he is less surprised, less upset by it all, is... I don't know what to make of it, Alexander. Mundanes, usually, when confronted with such things—not that this sort of thing happens all that often, thankfully—well, they usually react. React harshly, or angrily, or even fearfully."

"And he didn't?" What Alec knows of Buck is that he is a good, caring man, who is excited about everything there is to know in the world. He is a quick learner, and judging by all the books Magnus is sending back and forth, a far faster reader than he will ever be. If anyone in the world were to suddenly find themselves with tentacles and still be okay with it, then Alec thinks it might be Buck.

"Well, he was definitely surprised. Though he seems so... accepting of it. So calm."

"You said it's just two weeks, right?"

"More or less," Magnus says, then tells him a long, complicated tale about the High Warlock of Amsterdam, whose spell is responsible for Buck's new appendages. He also explains how he has sent Buck and Eddie to one of their villas. Alec knows vacation-envy. They are taking one soon, no matter what. Even if they only had one about six weeks ago.

"So, they're doing okay?" Alec asks when Magnus has finished talking, trying to reassure him that all the things he has sent Buck and Eddie through already 'for their comfort' is probably more than enough to keep them going. Magnus' idea of having a fully stocked kitchen is not like anyone else's. Alec is sure Eddie and Buck will be in their villa kitchen as they speak, wondering how they are going to have time to eat all that is on offer.

"They are. Even Eddie was less shocked than I would have expected him to be. These Mundanes," Magnus says in wonder, and even smiling, "they are not like other Mundanes."

"Isn't it always you telling me not to judge them all?" Alec says in tease, earning himself a small pout that gives him the perfect excuse for a quick kiss.

"It is. You are quite right."

"So, they stay there for about two weeks, Buck gets his legs back, they go home?"

"That's the gist of it, yes. Though I did create a spell that has altered time for them—more like a pocket in time—so that they didn't have to explain their absence."

Of course, Alec pauses before answering. "Did I already know you could do that?"

Magnus gives him his favorite crinkly-eyed smile. "I hope I continue to surprise you, Alexander."

"I'm sure you will."

"All that is left for me to do tomorrow is to contact some friends, so they can check in on them. They are alone there, and while I am sure they will have enough to occupy themselves, I don't want them to feel completely isolated."

"We can visit them."

"Oh, no," Magnus says, patting Alec on the chest again and starting to look more like himself. There is mischief in his expression that Alec far prefers to see than the look of guilt he was just wearing.

"No?"

Magnus clears his throat. "Aside from not wanting to invade their privacy, I am sure they are discovering... numerous uses for all those tentacles. We wouldn't want to be witness to that, I am sure."

Why is it that Alec can picture Buck so clearly with tentacles now, when a few minutes ago he couldn't? "Right."

"In any case. We will contact them, speak to them, from here. I just want them to have other people as well."

Already, Alec knows exactly the friends Magnus is thinking of. His husband is the most considerate, thoughtful man.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"Just as long as this little adventure doesn't deter Eddie and Buck from visiting us in the summer."

"You sent them to our villa? On that secluded beach with that terrace overlooking everything? Magnus; there is no way in hell they won't want to visit us after that. Seriously."

"If you say so."

"I do," Alec says, claiming a kiss then nodding for Magnus to drink. "Now. How about dinner? I get the feeling you worked up an appetite today."

Magnus nods tiredly, though then seems re-energized for draining his drink. In seconds he is flaring his fingers, lighting the balcony with soft candles and fairy lights, and covering their table in a platter of Turkish cuisine. Buck, and his new limbs, are a thought for tomorrow.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean**

The jab of a fingertip in the fleshy bit of his thigh is distinctly un-Cas-like, though Dean knows he deserves it. So he clears his throat, begs his face to rearrange into something more understanding, then takes a swig of his coffee.

"So. You, uh... look okay," he says, proud of himself that the hysterical laughter that threatens to burst from him is still kept at bay.

"I'm feeling okay," Buck says, smiling at Dean through the strange screen-like thing Magnus has conjured into the bunker. Dean is only thankful that Sam and Eileen are elsewhere, because imagining Sam's childlike fascination with tentacles and not having introduced him to Buck yet means, well... Dean doesn't know what it means. This is all a lot to take in and he's only really just digesting breakfast.

"They are remarkable," Cas adds. His fingertip is poised against Dean's leg threatening to prod him again. Dean nudges his foot against Cas' beneath the library table they're sat at, then takes Cas' hand to hold against his lap.

"Thank you," Buck says, in obvious relief. Dean tries to put himself where Buck is and thinks he might not be sitting there so calmly were he to suddenly sprout tentacles. And they are beautiful in their own strange way, all shades of red with hints of copper and orange in places. Buck's hair is a kind of strawberry blond, so, Dean thinks the colors make sense.

"He's doing really well with them," Eddie adds.

His arm is protectively around Buck's shoulders, and seeing that is the thing that really gets a lid on Dean's mirth. When Magnus had messaged to say what had happened to Buck, and that he might appreciate some friendly faces who wouldn't judge—or who were at least more used to the unusual—Dean hadn't known what to think. Though now, he's feeling kind of humble that he and Cas can be those kinds of friends to Buck when he needs them.

"Yeah. Seems that way."

"Are you comfortable?" Cas asks, apparently fascinated for the way he is watching Buck's tentacles as they shimmer and move.

"I am. They're just... there. It's fine. Good. For now, anyway."

"Looks like you're in the right place for it," Dean adds, for being able to see a beach and waves beyond it in the background of where they're looking.

Eddie looks over his shoulder, then nods. "Yeah. We lucked out. Magnus has us in this villa in... honestly, we don't even really know where. Which maybe is for the best. I guess?"

"It's good. It's quiet, I don't think anyone can get here easily," Buck says.

"And with all those glamors of his. Yeah; I think you're pretty safe," Dean says. An odd sense of protection hits him then, his instinct to do something making him almost offer to come guard Buck until this whole incident is over with. Though he won't. Magnus, he knows, is more than capable of giving Buck everything he might need.

"So? How're things there?" Eddie says. Does he want them to have a normal conversation to take Buck's mind off what has happened to him?

"Same old," Dean replies, then tells them the limited things they can about recent hunts. Cas then talks about the bunker, and Sam and Eileen, like this is a regular conversation between normal people. Not an angel, a hunter, and two firefighters; one of which has grown tentacles because of some spell gone wrong. One day, he might wake up and experience normal, but for things like this? Dean isn't sure he ever wants completely normal. A little tentacle here and there when he and Cas finally get their fixer-upper away from the hunting world might be all he needs to remind him of why a quieter life is what he wants.

Eddie and Buck then share some recent calls they've had at work, talk about Christopher, and how excited he is about the vacation they'll take with Magnus and Alec later in the year. And it's nice, having these friends away from their own crazy lives that they can check in on and catch up with once in a while. A little life separate from everything around him and Cas and their hunting lives. It's good. Maybe until now, Dean hadn't appreciated how much he likes it.

"So. Any idea what we should buy Michael and Alex for their wedding? It's not like they've put a registry up on Knot or anything," Dean says when they have finished catching one another up.

"Absolutely no idea," Eddie says, groaning. "I'm the worst with gifts."

"You aren't. You just overthink it, or panic," Buck says, gently teasing him, which Eddie seems to find endearing judging by the look he gives him.

"Fine. Then I'll let you choose something."

"I think, they have everything they need in their house, apparently; what, I asked," Buck says in protest when Eddie snorts with laughter and nuzzles at his shoulder.

"So, what are you thinking?" Dean asks, watching on in amusement.

"They're going away in their Airstream for their honeymoon. I thought maybe something for that. I saw these really cool binoculars, actually, and some star maps. You know how Michael kept talking about stargazing when we were in Alicante."

"See?" Eddie says, tilting his head at Buck as he looks at Cas and Dean. "He's the best for buying presents. I wouldn't have ever thought of that."

"Perhaps some memory, or keepsake, or record of their travels," Cas says.

"What, like a scrapbook? Polaroid?"

"Yes."

Buck isn't the only one great at gift ideas, Dean thinks in awe. He's going to have to up his game.

"Whatever we get, you know Magnus and Alec will have the most extravagant, unique, incredible gift of all of us," Eddie says, laughing.

He isn't wrong. Judging by all the thoughtful gifts that appear in the bunker out of nowhere with handwritten notes from Magnus tells Dean that no one in the world could beat Magnus at gift-buying.

"They are very generous," Cas says in agreement, which sets them off reminiscing about New Year, and gifts they have received from Magnus and Alec since then.

"We should do something. For them. I don't know what," Dean adds, not sure there are any grand ideas in his head that could come up with a suitable way to say thank you to Magnus for all the things he keeps giving them all.

"We'll think on it," Eddie says.

"Yeah. There has to be some way to say thank you," Buck says.

"Anyway. You want to demonstrate what you can do with those things?" Dean blurts out not quite meaning to, though also feeling sure that, at least for now, Buck needs to be the center of the conversation. He is the one going through this, and as okay as he looks, he must have a lot on his mind.

Buck laughs, his eyes flaring briefly just as Eddie's do; okay, so there are certain things they have done with those tentacles that Dean really doesn't need to hear about. "Uh. It's just like having a lot of arms at once."

"I caught him trying to juggle oranges this morning when he was pressing juice for the mimosas," Eddie says, laughing and smacking a kiss to Buck's temple. "I thought I'd have to unknot him."

"Hey. I was doing great until you distracted me."

"How did I distract you?"

"No way we need to hear about," Dean says, for seeing the looks passing between them and being very sure that is a private conversation they don't need to be privy to. His thoughts are all but confirmed for the way Eddie and Buck grin at each other then look elsewhere.

"Anyway. Thank you, for calling us," Buck says after clearing his throat.

"No problem. Just wanted to see how you were doing, is all."

"I appreciate it."

"You keep in contact, okay? If you need anything, or just want to talk."

"We will. Thank you."

They say their goodbyes. Dean watches the screen until it disappears, then stretches and stands. Cas is still sitting there unmoving at the table, though that is not so unusual. But when Dean comes back through after using the bathroom, Cas hasn't moved at all.

"Everything okay, Cas?"

"Yes."

"You sure about that?" Dean says, spinning a chair around and sitting with his arms resting along the back of it. Cas looks at the gesture and smiles.

"I have known creatures with his... form. Who were born with those limbs."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"What, like, squid people, or something?"

Cas smiles, though his mind is clearly still elsewhere remembering whatever it is he's remembering. "You can accept the existence of merfolk—"

"Only because of the way you describe them," Dean says, which is when Cas really smiles.

"Then, perhaps you will allow me to tell you of these beings, also."

"That look like Buck just did?"

"Yes."

Dean stands again, tucking his chair beneath the table then holding out his hand to Cas. "Tell you what. We've got nothing on today. Come for a drive with me. You can tell me about it on the way. We can stop for coffee somewhere. Deal?"

Cas allows himself to be tugged to standing, resting a hand on Dean's waist. "Yes."

Dean smacks a triumphant kiss on his cheek, finds his phone, keys, and wallet, and follows Cas out the bunker, tilting his face up to the afternoon sun.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael**

"Imagine how he'd find a suit for it. To fit into."

For Alex's words, Michael drops his head from where he's been looking at his reflection while shaving, gripping on to the sink as he laughs.

"That's not fair, Alex."

"What? He'd make it look good even if he did still have tentacles by then. He can be... breathtaking," Alex says as he comes to lean in the doorway of the bathroom, smiling at Michael in the mirror when he looks.

"You just like the idea of him rescuing you in his whole firefighter getup."

"Like you don't."

Michael shrugs, leaning back against Alex as he comes to stand behind him and kisses the back of his shoulder. "I have eyes. What's more interesting to me is how you turn every single conversation we have about literally anything into something wedding-related. You're obviously spending way too much time with Isobel."

Alex's eyes crinkle with mirth in their reflection, though he doesn't deny it. Why would he, though? Every spare minute Isobel has she is in full wedding-planning mode, dragging both Michael and Alex into it every chance she gets. It's hard not to be swept up in it; Michael keeps telling himself the only thing he needs is to be there to marry the love of his life, but all her talk of flower arrangements, table settings, and first dances has unleashed something in him.

It isn't that he and Alex aren't romantic, though it is more typical their romantic gestures are private ones. Still, Michael doesn't think either one of them can really be blamed for getting swept up in all Isobel's arrangements. This wedding feels like, in a way, it's been more than a decade in the making.

Still. They were talking about Buck and his current situation, and as good as Buck really does look in a suit, there are far more important things to be thinking about. Getting tentacles out of nowhere has to mess with a person's head, surely? Michael is intrigued, even a little afraid; not of Buck and his current limb issue, exactly, but more of wanting to be supportive and not being able to keep a straight face when they call.

"You think he's doing okay?"

"Please," Alex says, snapping another kiss to Michael's shoulder then running a thumb over his cheek, and winking at him. "From the message, it sounds like Magnus has them set up in some beautiful beach villa for two weeks—and somehow that they won't even lose time for it?"

"Yeah. That's... I don't even know how that is," Michael says, laughing.

"I don't really get how we can be calling them if they're experiencing time differently, but... this whole thing is... peculiar."

"Peculiar?"

"Strange," Alex says, as Michael turns in his arms. He takes the ointment Michael uses on his face after shaving carefully applying it for him, then nuzzling along his jaw as he inhales. "You smell amazing."

"So do you. Always."

Alex likes that, pulling Michael in by the waist and kissing him, meaning they both forget about poor Buck and his tentacles. At least until Alex's phone pings with yet another message from Magnus. "Okay. He's ready for us."

"So, we just call, and—"

"Magnus says he'll connect us."

"Hopefully on the TV, or something."

"You want to be able to see his tentacles better," Alex teases, smacking a final kiss to his cheek before turning and leaving the bathroom. Michael follows him out, not even bothering to deny it.

The moment Alex messages Magnus to say they are ready too, a flare of light hits the air in their living room making them both press back into the couch. As they watch, the light flickers, then flattens out into a rectangular shape. Like a screen, Michael realizes, watching it go from black, to pixelated, and finally for Eddie's face to fill the screen.

"Hi," he says, smiling and waving, "how are you? Both?"

"Good," Michael says, as Alex waves back.

"It looks great there," Alex says.

The little they can see behind Eddie's head reveals a spacious apartment with lots of natural light.

"In other words, Alex wants to see where you're staying right now."

Eddie laughs, nodding in understanding, and somehow manages to move the screen for them to look. There is a beautiful beach beyond their window, and Michael can just make out the sea in the distance. When Eddie turns the other way Michael sees an open plan living room and kitchen, all light wood and walls making the space seem even bigger. Though when he turns the screen back his way, Eddie raises an eyebrow that Michael can only interpret as a warning, a caution to be ready for Buck. Or maybe to be kind to Buck. Either way, Michael nods to say they are ready, sliding his hand into Alex's lap for him to slot his fingers through.

Eddie disappears, and the screen seems to shift again. When they look this time, Eddie and Buck are sat on a deep cream couch, waving at them.

"Hi," Buck says with nervous laughter.

Michael feels Alex first tense then relax beside him. "Hi. How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know."

No, Michael really doesn't. But Buck is... something else. He's wearing a navy blue hoodie shoved up past his elbows, which seems so out of place given the mass of red tentacles beneath it. They're long, and everywhere, fanned out across the couch and even curled around Eddie's legs. Eddie's arm is behind Buck's shoulders, and again Michael gets the impression he is pleading with them both to be understanding.

"So. If this is what happens when you borrow books from Magnus, remind me to join the local library here. Much safer," Michael says.

If anything, Buck looks relieved for his words. "Yeah. I should've listened when he said not to read anything out loud."

"How does it feel?" Alex asks; in fascination, Michael thinks.

Buck looks down at himself and shrugs. "I don't know how to describe it. It feels like, I guess, my legs. But I can't remember how they feel right now. I don't know; they feel like mine. They are mine. It's so weird. But good. Good, temporarily, anyway."

Michael doesn't think he'd be so calm to wake up surrounded by his own tentacles. Buck seems to be taking it in his stride. Glide? How is he supposed to describe it? Could he ask Buck to get up to show him how he moves? No. He won't.

"Can you show us how you walk?"

Okay. So Alex is showing no such restraint.

"Sure."

Majestically, Buck rises from the couch in one fluid ripple, standing at about his usual height. Standing. Michael can't take his eyes away from Buck's tentacles, how they support him so perfectly. How comfortable he looks. And how natural they are; for the red coloring of them it is easy to see how they match the flecks of red he can catch in Buck's hair. Which begs the question, is the rest of his body hair similarly colored? Is he, uh, still under there? Under those tentacles? Why the hell is he thinking like this? Get a grip, Guerin.

"They're incredible," Alex says in sheer awe.

It's the right thing to say. The slight nervousness on Buck's face drops altogether, and even Eddie looks more relaxed.

"Yeah. They are," Eddie agrees, patting one of the tentacles nearest to him, holding his hand up for it to curl around.

"So, you're doing okay?" Michael asks as Buck sits back down. Is it really called sitting? Who knows? He looks comfortable enough there on the couch whatever it is he is doing.

"Yeah. Yeah; it's weird, but it feels okay."

"He's doing great," Eddie says with pride. Buck's look for him is loving. Michael doesn't know where to put his eyes.

"How's swimming?" Alex asks.

For the way Buck's eyes light up Michael can only picture Buck shooting through the water, bouncing across waves, and generally having the time of his life.

"Amazing," Buck says, confirming that image for him. "I was a pretty strong swimmer anyway, but with these? It's incredible."

"He's really fast. And so strong. He carried me out for miles yesterday, and we just kind of floated there. Like, treading water. Kind of."

Alex shifts beside him. "And you can sleep with them? Comfortably, I mean?"

"He used to accuse me of being an octopus," Eddie says, beaming at him as Buck drops his head, laughing.

"Hey. I have no control over these things in my sleep."

"It's already warm here. It's like waking up in a really personal sauna."

"You love it," Buck says to Eddie, just loud enough for Michael to overhear.

"Yeah. I do."

Michael knows there is heat to the look they share as though they aren't sat here with an audience. Curiously, he hears Alex's throat click.

"So, uh. You have everything you need there?" Michael asks, lingering his gaze on Alex before looking back at the screen.

"Are you kidding? I feel like we only have to think about something we might want and it's either already here, or showing up," Eddie says.

"Magnus is really looking out for us," Buck adds.

"He seems like he gets a kick out of looking after people," Michael says, remembering the New Year they'd spent together. Magnus was in his element looking after all his guests, both at the party and then over breakfast the morning after. He has already offered them a honeymoon beyond their wildest imagination, should they want it. Michael is pretty sure that despite he and Alex taking off in the Airstream for a couple of weeks instead, Magnus will somehow find ways to give them things while on the road. With all the gifts that keep showing up at home, he has no reason to think otherwise. How they lucked out with having such a generous friend, he doesn't know.

They talk more about Magnus and Alec, and then about the villa and beach beyond it, Buck's tentacles always the center of conversation though in a casual kind of way. Buck then asks about their wedding plans, which means Michael and Alex get their turn to chat excitedly about upcoming plans. Buck finds it hilarious when Alex admits trying to picture him and all his tentacles in a suit.

"I promise. Just a regular suit with my usual limbs for your wedding," Buck says, as Eddie wipes his eyes from laughing so hard. He sets himself off again pretending to ripple like he too has tentacles, muttering to himself about a tuxedo and setting himself off cackling for a third time.

"You okay there, Eddie?" Michael asks as Eddie tries to compose himself.

"We had mimosas with breakfast," Buck says. "Lots of them."

"That you made."

"We have a never-ending supply of prosecco in the fridge; why wouldn't we have mimosas every morning?"

"True."

"You seem to be doing okay there," Alex says, laughing at their antics. Michael throws an arm behind his back.

"Yeah. We are. Thank you, for checking in," Buck says.

"Yeah. It's not exactly like we can talk about this with anyone back home. You guys? You know about some of the weirdness of this stuff. Kind of," Eddie says.

"Any time. What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Michael asks.

"The beach," Buck says, stretching. "Might as well make the most of it."

"We don't have any time off booked for a couple of months; not until your wedding, actually," Eddie adds.

Alex groans then, talking about a difficult week at work ahead, and how he can't wait for them to hit the road for their honeymoon with no particular direction planned.

"Maybe we could take a weekend somewhere," Michael says after they've said goodbye to Buck and Eddie. Buck looks absolutely fine; far more okay with everything than Michael knows he would be. The tentacles even suit him, which is an odd thing to think maybe, though he still thinks it.

"We should. We still have two whole months before the wedding; I don't want to wait until then for a break."

"Then, we will. Maybe even next weekend, if you want it."

"I do," Alex says, crawling into Michael's lap and draping his forearms over his shoulders. Michael grabs him by the waist and tilts his head up for a kiss.

"So. That was weird, right? The tentacle thing?"

Alex's smile is an odd one, his thinking one; one Michael is far more familiar with in... other situations.

"Uh. Yeah, Alex. A little weird."

"They all look so flexible. So... like he could do anything with them. He had full control over them all."

"Yeah. He did."

Alex nods, mostly to himself. Michael knows to expect either good or terrible things when he sees his mouth flicker up in a smile. "You... do you think maybe they... you know."

"What?"

"Used them?"

"Used what?"

Alex gives him a look that is all, _really_? "What do you think?"

"His tentacles?" Michael asks, for which Alex nods. "Use them for what?"

Alex's slight smile becomes a devious one, as he wriggles in Michael's lap in a really distracting way. "You know."

"Are you suggesting that—"

"Michael. Why else would they look so laid back about one of them growing tentacles out of nowhere?"

Michael doesn't know what to think, and certainly doesn't want to now be picturing what he is picturing. Though now he can't unsee it. "I suppose, maybe, they might?"

"I would, if you had them."

Michael's stomach drops, and a slow heat begins to seep through him. "What?"

Alex smiles, ducking his head and plucking at Michael's shirt buttons. "If you had tentacles. I'd want them in me. On me. Everywhere, really."

"Really."

"Yes," Alex says, and the look on his face then makes Michael forget everything else. He might not have tentacles, but he can still entertain him in... other ways.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Magnus**

"Stop looking so nervous," Alec says, stealing Magnus' attention with a quick kiss meaning he drops his arms from where he had been about to open a portal.

"I have every reason to look nervous," Magnus says, and he does, really he does. It isn't every day a relatively new friend of his inflicts tentacles on themselves because of a book he's given them. And while it is far from the first time someone borrowing a book from him has led to unwanted spells, an intricate weave of astonishing red tentacles is very much a first for Magnus. Buck's lack of fear about the entire situation is even more daunting; do Mundanes really need the protections the Clave insists they do when they react as well as this?

Though not all Mundanes are Buck. They aren't Eddie, or Dean, or even Alex. Cas is an angel, someone who is even older than Magnus and has seen even weirder than he has in his lifetime. Michael is an alien who is yet to understand the full extent of his powers. At least he's had some experience in the strange; Buck hasn't, and yet still thrives for it. No, Magnus thinks as he raises his arms again to open their portal, Mundanes really are beyond understanding at times.

"I'm not nervous. I just didn't expect they would welcome actual visitors."

"Because of the tentacles?"

"Yes."

"You don't think he blames you for them, do you?" Alec asks, of course getting to the core of everything in Magnus' thoughts. They have spoken to Buck and Eddie several times already, and even Magnus can admit they both seem fine. Which doesn't mean he isn't filled with guilt for disrupting their lives like he has.

"If I had more carefully monitored his book choices—"

"Magnus. No."

"But—"

"No," Alec insists, kissing his shoulder as the portal finally forms, then tugging his hand as they step through.

The villa is as beautiful as Magnus remembers it, all bright and clean with space that invites him just to breathe deep. He hears Eddie and Buck speaking, smiling as they walk in from the terrace. Of course Alec's eyes immediately fall on Buck's tentacles. And of course his husband behaves perfectly in this most highly unusual situation.

"Hi," Alec says completely at ease, first offering his hand to shake and then gladly accepting Buck's hug. "How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Great," Alec says as he hugs Eddie as well, then steps back for Magnus to take his turn.

"You look perfectly adjusted," Magnus says as he watches Buck, more for his own reassurance. Were he to suddenly wake with tentacles it might not be his strangest day ever, but Magnus is sure he wouldn't be taking it as well as Buck is.

"I'm doing okay," Buck says as he looks down at himself, then gives a rueful shrug.

"Something to drink?" Eddie says, gesturing towards the kitchen. "You sent us just about everything."

"And you still have several days here; sit," Magnus says, waving them towards the couch then conjuring martinis. Not only are they his go-to drink, but he has seen how much Buck likes them.

"We can't thank you enough, for everything you're giving us. This place," Eddie adds, looking around them.

"After what I have put you through—"

"Magnus, hey; no," Buck says, immediately waving away his words. "This was on me. We're team dumbass if anything, remember? No blame, okay? Seriously; you've gone overboard giving us somewhere to be while we wait this thing out."

"Yeah. We basically got a free vacation; what is there to complain about?"

"Even so. I still intend to make it up to you when you come to Alicante."

"Just try keeping us away," Eddie says, laughing, which puts Magnus at ease. He can see so clearly how protective Eddie is of Buck, and that he doesn't appear angry at him or even the smallest bit concerned is such a relief.

"We can't wait to show you around," Alec says, discreetly patting Magnus on the knee. He's seen the way he is more relaxed for Eddie's lack of concern, then. His husband never misses anything.

"I tell you, I don't know what you have in mind for us being there, but Chris has bookmarked pretty much every activity it's possible to do on his tablet. Somehow, he's even more inspired to get good at Spanish. My Abuela is loving his constant questions."

"We will do our best to let him see as much as possible," Magnus replies. Anything they can't show him, well, it's the perfect excuse to have them back again.

"He'll love it, whatever we do."

"Good. Now; is there anything else I can get either of you—"

"Magnus," Alec says, laughing as he throws his arm around him letting it drape along his back.

"Alex—"

"Maybe you noticed, but Magnus really likes taking care of people," Alec says, with an exasperated look for him as he smiles at Buck and Eddie.

"Believe me, we've noticed," Eddie says, laughing.

"And you don't need to," Buck adds, then gestures over his tentacles. "All this, everything you've done because of these? I appreciate it more than I can say."

"But you don't need to," Eddie says. "Magnus, we're getting to know you, for _you_. Both of you. You're our friends. You don't need to give us anything other than that. Not that we don't appreciate it; I'm just saying. Don't think you need to keep giving us things for us to keep in contact."

"See?" Alec says, far more smug than Magnus would like. Alec is a menace when he is right about something that Magnus has been insistent he isn't.

"I only wanted to be sure you were both comfortable."

"We are. Thank you," Buck says. "So. Do either of you have anywhere to be?"

"Not today, no."

"Great. Then, beach? It's a beautiful day out. It always is, here."

Buck rises fluidly, towering over them as he looks towards the beach. Who are any of them to deny him anything? And, Magnus thinks, as he snaps his fingers for his favorite pair of swim shorts on Alec, why would he deny himself the sight of Alec sprawled out in the sand?

Buck is such a natural on the beach, his tentacles as much a part of him as his legs were before. Magnus can't imagine it, having one form of limb replaced with another and being so at ease on both. But as he watches Buck glide over the sand and into the water chatting with Alec about Mundane history—something Alec is fascinated with—it is easy to imagine Buck might handle just about anything.

"He's doing okay; I promise you he is," Eddie says, propped up on his arm as the two of them sprawl out on the large square of blankets they laid out.

"Buck?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah. He's the kind of person who can turn pretty much any situation on its head, make the most of anything bad and turn it into something good. Not that this is bad," he adds, smiling as Alec jumps a wave, then laughing as Buck propels himself over it. "It's just... unusual."

"He certainly appears adaptable."

"He is. He's the best."

"And you? You appear to be handling things well."

Eddie's shrug is as unconcerned as it had been when they were inside the villa. "He's Buck. Nothing's changed there."

"I suppose not."

"Honestly? Hardest thing about this has been thinking he might not spend these two weeks relaxing. I fully expected he'd be finding an excuse to somehow work, or help people, or... I don't know. Not rest. But he's good. He's having a great time," Eddie says, still smiling wide as Buck and Alec continue to play in the waves.

"I am pleased to hear that. And you? Are you also resting?"

Eddie's laughter is a beautiful thing to hear; Magnus gets the impression he doesn't allow himself to laugh a lot. "Actually, I am. We've been saying since we got here, how neither of us has taken all that many vacations. Hell, we don't even exactly take all that much time off work. We got time booked off for Alicante approved right away, because according to our captain, the two of us only took about half our allocated days last year. I don't think I even realized until he said."

"It is important to rest. How else can you give yourself fully to your work if you don't? Especially in something as dangerous as your occupation."

"See? Now you sound like my Abuela."

"A wise woman, I'm sure."

"The wisest."

Magnus smiles, enjoying Eddie's company, the two of them talking about everything and nothing as they watch Alec and Buck out in the water.

The sun is setting by the time they decide to leave, the remnants of a decadent lazy meal that lasted hours lazily transported to the villa kitchen with a wave of Magnus' hand. They are the drunk side of typsy, the giggles from earlier given way to sleepy smiles and soft words. It's nice; Magnus knows he and Alec are luckier than many with everything they have and everywhere they can go in the world, but a peaceful afternoon with two of their friends feels like a treat beyond anything. That, and being able to see for himself just how well Buck is doing, means everything to Magnus. He'll find a way to have it happen again soon; preferably without any one of them growing extra limbs.

"So, if you need anything—"

"We'll let you know," Buck finishes for him as Magnus opens a portal after hugs goodbye and they make promises to see each other soon. "Thank you, Magnus. Seriously. We're good."

"Yeah. Thanks, Magnus," Eddie says, squeezing his shoulder. Magnus, normally shrugging from unfamiliar familiarity, leans into the gesture, even covering Eddie's hand with his own in a quick tap.

"My pleasure. Now. Get some rest. There are plenty of snacks in the kitchen should all that alcohol need soaking up in an hour or so."

"We're just going to sit here for a while, read something. See? That's restful," Eddie says. Buck nods in agreement, apologizing as he yawns.

"We'll see you soon," Alec says, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist to guide him through the portal.

The moment they step into their apartment, Magnus knows true peace.

"He's really doing okay, isn't he?"

"Yes, Magnus. He's doing just fine," Alec says, taking him by the waist and kissing him on the forehead. "So, quit worrying. Or scheming ways you can keep helping them. Just sit. Relax. Like you were telling them to do."

How is Magnus to respond to that with anything other than a smile. "We could read our books?"

"See? Perfect. I'll change, go get them."

Magnus nods, opening the balcony doors for some air then with a careless flick of fingers bathing the couch in adequate light. He conjures a platter of snacks for the two of them to share as well as more drinks, stroking an appreciative hand down Alec's chest as he interrupts him mid-changing. Alec winks at him, leaning to press a kiss into his neck, then leaves Magnus change as well.

Tucked up on their couch with blankets to keep them cozy, they each read in silence, occasionally pausing to talk about the words on their pages or anything else. After an hour or so, Alec decides he's had enough of reading himself, so crawls between Magnus' legs to lie back against his chest.

"Read to me," he asks softly; how could Magnus object to that?

Alec waits for him to read a full chapter before squeezing his hand asking him to stop, then sits up enough for snacks and drinks before he lies down again.

"Magnus," he says, trailing his fingers over his thighs either side of him, nudging the top of his head back against Magnus' jaw.

"Yes, my love."

"When I do the thing. You know. For when I..."

"Become a warlock?" Magnus finishes for him, hit with the joy he always is for the reminder that Alec really is his for always. In a year or so from now, when they are both happier with everything in place in Idris, Alec will take part in a ceremony that will give him immortality. Becoming a warlock is a necessary part of that, something Alec has frequent, curious questions about, which is of no surprise to Magnus. He wants to stay with him, forever; how can Magnus not be overwhelmed with love any time he is reminded of it?

"Yeah. That."

"What about it?"

Alec's laughter is soft. He presses his head back against Magnus' shoulder, slotting his fingers through his against his chest. "We don't know what my warlock mark will be, right?"

"Yes. We have no way of knowing what parts of the demon you will take on during the ceremony."

"Right. And I'm okay with that. I accept that, and whatever I need to do to make it happen."

"But?" Magnus asks, sensing a question, and not expecting his deep, rumbling chuckle at all.

"Magnus," Alec whispers, nosing at his neck, "imagine if I get tentacles?"

Magnus squeezes him tight, bursting with laughter, clinging on to Alec as he too continues to laugh.

"Well. This entire incident has taught us that it is entirely possible to... function with them. I'm sure, whatever mark you have, we will figure it out. Even if it is tentacles."

"I don't think I'd mind tentacles," Alec says, trailing his fingertips over the backs of his hands.

Magnus thinks of a certain book that he sent through recently for Buck to read, one that he hopes is making his and Eddie's stay in their villa entertaining. A book he knows Alec has read from cover to cover, apparently fascinated with the images on the pages. Anticipatory heat pools in his core, as Magnus hugs him tight, pressing a kiss to Alec's shoulder. "No, I don't think I would mind that at all."


End file.
